


Morning Meetings

by Sasam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Coco just wanted her coffee, instead she got a date without realizing it.





	Morning Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting the short fics from my short story collection fic "Atomic Flame Ignite My Heart" Because it turns out I really don't like that system since I can't tag each story properly. And tagging things properly is important! I'll be slowly re-posting all 4 stories from that then probably deleting it.

“Excuse me!”

Coco sighed at the extremely preppy voice that called out behind wearily pinched the bridge of her nose pushing her sunglasses up slightly. Coco Adel was never known to be a morning person, and having just sat in line for twenty minutes to get herself a coffee she hadn’t even gotten to take a sip of yet did nothing to help matters. She’d been up all night on a class project and just really didn’t want to deal with anyone, especially not someone who sounded like their happiness meter never dropped under a resoundingly strong eleven. Resigning herself to her fate she twirled mid stride heels clicking angrily on the pavement to face down whoever had called out to her and run them off so she could be on her way. Once she saw the girl in question however those plans quickly fled.

Behind her stood a small girl in a bright gray and green sundress, who's face was framed by a large smile and bright orange locks that seemed to bounce almost as much as the girl herself did. The girl rocked back and forth awkwardly wringing her hands as if she hadn’t actually expected the other girl to stop for her, and hadn’t planned on what to say now that Coco had.  
  
“Salutations!” the girl beamed, “I’m sorry to stop you so suddenly, but my girlfriend wanted to ask you a question!”

Coco raised an eyebrow, letting it climb well above the rim of her sunglasses and glanced around before spotting a somehow even smaller girl basically curled up behind the first.  
  
“Hi, uhh. I’d be glad to answer her question. Does she? Want to come out or... did you want to ask?” Coco replied intrigued by the strange dynamic of the two in front of her. “I’m Coco, by the way.” she leaned down reaching a hand out towards the other girl letting her glasses ride down her nose allowing her to look directly at the girls without the light being filtered through a bronze lens.

“Oh wonderful! I’m Penny!” Penny grabbed Coco’s outstretched hand and shook enthusiastically with far more force than Coco would have thought even possible in a professional wrestler. She then quickly twirled around grabbing the other girl and shoving her in front placing her hand into Coco’s in the process. “And this is my wonderful girlfriend Ruby! It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

The new girl forced into contact with Coco was dressed in an over the top amalgamation of punk and goth styles. Red and black covered her literally from head and her red tipped raven hair, to her toes in massive black with red trim combat boots with a black dress, corset combination in between. It was clear the girl had a ‘thing’ going one, something Coco could respect. Fashion was all about wanting to look and present how was most you after all. At least that was her perception of it, and one she figured this girl seemed to follow as well.  
  
“Uhh, Hi there” Ruby quietly mumbled staring down at her feet trying her best to avoid eye contact. “Your corset just looked really nice and well made and I was wondering where you got it.” she continued, poking the tips of her index fingers together nervously.

_ ‘You know what, maybe trying to be a morning person isn’t so bad.’ _Coco thought to herself as a shit eating grin spread across her face. It was definitely worth it getting up this early in the morning if cute girls were going to compliment her on the work she’d spent ages slaving away on. Besides, if anyone was going to bother her pre-coffee she couldn’t find much fault with some jovial girl that just wanted to help support her girlfriends interests. Jarringly chipper at 6am or not. It was rather adorable if anyone asked her, though no one would.

“Thank you very much,” Coco laughed doing her best to not sound like she was working through three migraines worth of sleep deprivation and coffee withdrawal. “I actually made it myself. The whole outfit that is, the hat the shirt and pants as well. Okay well not the boots. I designed them but making foot wear is a whole 'nother beast. Left those to a colleague” she grimaced at that before realizing she had just started rambling. “Unfortunately it’s a one of a kind but thank you so much for asking, pretty much the best compliment I can get is someone thinking it’s professionally done.”  
  
Ruby gaped in amazement at her mouth floundering like a, well a flounder out of water Coco supposed.

“That’s incredible!” Penny clapped behind her, seemingly breaking Ruby out of her awe.

“Yea! That’s super cool!” she sputtered waving her hands around as if trying to somehow figure a way to get across the exact type of cool she meant through finger motions alone.

Everything felt like a spreading fuzzy warmth to Coco, quickly oozing from her cheeks down the back of her neck. It was truly a blessing to be praised by cute girls. To be told that everything she had thrown herself into was worth it. Though at the same time she felt immense guilt for enjoying the attention as well. It’s not like she was anything special, she wasn’t much better than most other college students in the fashion field and she definitely wasn’t as good as a professional. It didn’t feel right to enjoy and accept the compliments, she didn’t really deserve them after all.

“It’s really nothing that great, I’m still just going to Beacon” Coco responded in an attempt to make them understand that she really didn't deserve all this.

“That’s even more impressive!” Ruby jumped forward far too close to Coco’s face, the timid shy girl completely gone now having blown away by her newfound interest in Coco’s work.

“We go to Beacon as well!” Penny chimed in suddenly with her apparent permanent cheer, sweeping up beside Ruby and wrapping her arms around the girls shoulders. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble would you care to join us for a meal sometime? We’d both love to ask more but we should be getting to our own classes soon.”

“Uhh, sure. I don’t see why not.” Coco shrugged.

Ruby quickly pulled out her phone bouncing on her toes like a kid at a candy store. “Can I get your number if it’s not too much trouble? I’ll text you tonight so we can make plans!”

Coco agreed and pulled out her own phone going through the motions of pulling up her number. There was a small bing as the two devices exchanged texts and they saved each other's information.

“Alright, thank you so much again, I look forward to it!” Ruby practically shouted as she ran off pulling Penny behind her.

Coco could have sworn the girls face had become as red as the tips of her hair but thought nothing of it, simply waving them off and lamenting the fact that her untouched coffee was now cold. She had just accepted the misery of wandering back into the line when a hand landed on her back causing her to jump.

“I didn’t know you knew Ruby and Penny”, Coco’s best friend Velvet laughed beside her. “You learn knew things every day.”

“Mmm, I don’t really” Coco responded trying to collect herself from the sudden shock still. “It was my first time meeting them. How exactly do you know them though?”

“Ruby is Yang’s sister, you remember Yang right?” Velvet asked grabbing Coco’s cold coffee and chugging it down no questions asked.

Coco eyed her friend wearily but said nothing, letting the coffee go. Velvet knew that Coco hated cold coffee and there’s no other reason she would have gotten back in line. Actually Coco wondered how long she had been watching and if she had been waiting specifically for this to happen so she could get her free fix of caffeine.

“That’s Blake’s friend right? We met at the last party you threw.”

“Yup! She hangs out with that whole group occasionally. You’d probably know that if you went out more though. So what were you talking about anyways?”

“Nothing much, they were asking about my clothes and then when I mentioned being a student at Beacon they asked if I’d want to meet up sometime. Just the average run in.” Coco shrugged. Velvet wasn’t having any of it though.

“Ooooooooh, someone’s got a date then huh? My, my I didn’t think they were bold enough to move that fast.”

Coco had to fight off a series of short but vicious elbows to her ribs before she could even attempt to reply. Holding down Velvet's hands with her own grappling to keep the other girl away.

“It’s not like that, really. I swear. Why do you always jump to these sort of conclusions. They’re already dating each other.”

“Because I’m not jumping.” Velvet laughed backing off. “Ruby’s parents are in a polyamorous relationship so I know she’s open to that kind of thing and well, and Penny is a lot more open and invested in those types of things than you’d expect. She will not hesitate to talk about girl crushes and she and Ruby literally complain about girls they wanna kiss on a constant basis.”

Catching Coco staring doubtfully she pulled out her phone, dialing a number and tossing it on speaker phone. Coco could easily make out Yang’s distinctive voice. If she was forced to guess she would have thought the girl to be Penny’s sister instead of Ruby’s the way joy seemed boom out from the small shitty speakers.

“Hey Velv, what’s up. Blake’s not here if you’re looking for her.” the voice across the phone said.

“Sorry Yang, that’s not what I’m asking about. Though if you’re covering for her let her know Weiss isn’t upset anymore.” Velvet laughed. Coco was curious about what exactly happened and had a pretty good idea but decided better than to pry. “So I just saw something pretty interesting, did your little sister and her girlfriend finally get the urge to ask Coco out?”

Coco nearly squawked in indignation but Velvet held up a finger to shush her, making it clear she didn’t want Yang to know she was listening.

“Boy word travels fast,” Yang laughed back, a surprisingly pretty sound that made you easily forget the sorts of lurid things Yang would usually precede it with. “I literally just got the text from her when you phoned, it sounds like they haven’t planned when yet but Coco agreed and gave them her number. I bet Ruby's freaking out right now, though I don’t know whether Penny might be worse off. You know how she gets with over planning.”

“I’ll bet, thanks for the confirmation though. I’m going to go bother Coco now since she’s trapped in the coffee shop line. Take care.” Velvet waited for a short confirmation reply that included Yang asking her to make a terrible pun that both Velvet and Coco decided mutually to forget and never mention ever again before hanging up.

“Well shit.” Coco mumbled scratching the back of her head. “I guess I’ve got a date after all. I guess I’d better find somewhere nice to take them.”

“Oho? So you’re interested then? I knew it, you can’t keep anything from me after all. I know everything about you oh best of friends.” Velvet began to boast.

“So you know it was me who sent Weiss that magical girl outfit and not Blake. That is why Blake is hiding from Weiss right?”  
  
“YOU WHAT?”

“Weiss commissioned me at the last party but must have been too drunk to remember. I can only make guesses why she'd assume Blake sent it or why she'd be upset over it.”

Velvet fished through her pocket’s before pulling out a wrinkled twenty dollar bill. “Thank you and bless your soul.” she said giving a mock bow and prayer.

"What's this for?"

"A tip for giving me the gift of the greatest photo shoot experience with Weiss I've ever had."

"You know what. I don't want to know."

Velvet didn’t tease Coco again for the rest of the day. Well, she didn't tease her until after her morning coffee at least.


End file.
